


friends won't feel like i do

by plenitude



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confession, M/M, Sad Ending, hanahaki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plenitude/pseuds/plenitude
Summary: sejin bilang, mereka adalah teman. sulur-sulur di dada seungyoun mengatakan hal lain.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Kudos: 4





	friends won't feel like i do

dada seungyoun terasa sesak. sangat sesak, putus-putus ia menarik napas, badannya serasa ditarik dengan paru-paru sebagai pangkal. saraf-sarafnya meronta, tapi _seungyoun bisa apa_ , kalau apa yang dia rasa jelas di luar kuasanya?

“kamu suka aku,” pemuda dengan tubuh lebih kecil darinya bersuara. sejin. seungyoun tahu dia tidak sanggup kehilangan oksigen di dada, maka ia mengangguk.

seungyoun yang sekarang tahu jelas tentang itu. tahu sekali. mana mungkin dia melupakannya.

tapi dia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana raut muka sejin yang berubah ketika ia mengangguk. ada ketidakpercayaan dan harapan yang berubah menjadi sebuah ekspresi sedih dan kecewa. seungyoun tidak tahu juga persisnya ekspresi itu berkembang sampai ke mana—marah juga, barangkali. pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu selalu bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik agar tidak terlihat begitu jelas terpatri di wajah, sebisa mungkin selalu menyunggingkan senyuman. tapi untuk sekarang… tidak ada lagi senyuman yang muncul. sejak beberapa saat lalu. sejak seungyoun mengucapkan kata-kata terlarang karena dia tahu sejin tidak menyukainya, keberadaan kata-kata itu.

dadanya berteriak, meminta udara. seungyoun mengikutinya dengan patah-patah dan susah-payah walau ada suatu sakit di pangkal sana yang memintanya untuk berhenti saja. _sudahi_.

sejin terlihat seperti ingin berbicara. bibirnya terbuka selama beberapa saat untuk kemudian dikatupkan lagi. seungyoun menunggunya, menunggu reaksi verbal _apapun_ dari lelaki itu. ingin tahu sampai mana sejin akan bereaksi: apakah akan lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang sudah ia alami? walau akhirnya jelas bahwa penolakan adalah suatu hal yang pasti dia dapatkan, tapi seungyoun ingin tahu sampai mana sejin akan melukainya. akankah dia berusaha untuk menjaga perasaan seungyoun? ( _walau apa lagi yang berusaha dijaga—di mana-mana, penolakan akan terasa sakit, bukan?_ ) atau justru tidak peduli? ( _sejin tidak pernah berlaku seperti ini, tapi mungkin, mungkin saja, lelaki itu akan mulai berhenti menjadi sosok yang menyerupai malaikat dan mulai bersikap seperti manusia._ )

“seungyoun,” akhirnya, reaksi yang ditunggu-tunggunya datang juga. “tapi kita teman.”

seungyoun mengangguk. mengakui. iya, mereka memang teman. berteman sejak bertahun-tahun lalu ketika mereka berteriak hanya demi merasa hidup. kabur dari dunia yang berusaha mencekik mereka hidup-hidup. tapi hidup kini lebih mudah bagi mereka, _lebih lembut_ , dan bagaimana bisa dia tidak jatuh cinta pada sosok lee sejin yang masih berusaha tetap tersenyum ketika ditimpa kasarnya dunia, ketika dunia memaksanya untuk menjadi marah dan menangis?

ada keinginan seungyoun untuk bertanya, sejin, bagaimana bisa aku hanya melihatmu dalam bayang-bayang seorang teman? bagaimana aku bisa melihat kamu, dengan senyum secerah sejuta mentari, dan menganggapmu hanya sebagai teman? bagaimana aku bisa melihat kamu, dengan seluruh kebaikanmu pada semesta: berusaha merawatku sebisa yang kamu mampu ketika aku sedang sakit padahal besok ada ujian kalkulus, berlari ke toko kelontong terdekat untuk membeli makanan anjing karena anjing liar yang kelaparan di sudut gang, dan tetap menganggapmu hanya sebagai teman?

bagaimana seorang cho seungyoun bisa melihat lee sejin hanya sebagai seorang teman, ketika perasaan itu muncul tiba-tiba tanpa diminta, merayap menuju hati, sulurnya meraup tubuh dan _berbunga_ di sana?

“aku…” sejin berusaha berkata-kata lagi, melihat minimnya respon yang diperlihatkan seungyoun. kemudian menggeleng, sebelum menunduk. terdengar napas berat sejin di sana—sesuatu yang tidak lagi menjadi sebuah privilese bagi seungyoun—sebelum berbisik. lirih. “aku minta maaf.”

tidak sampai semenit kemudian, lee sejin meninggalkannya sendiri, dengan pintu apartemennya yang menutup dengan debam kencang dan hati yang entah sejak kapan sudah patah berkeping-keping, menjadi debu.

dua detik kemudian, _sulur-sulur_ itu menekan terlalu kencang, meraup terlalu dalam, seungyoun tak lagi dibuat berdaya oleh rasa sakitnya. ada yang ingin keluar dari ulu hatinya, memaksa melewati seluruh tarikan gravitasi untuk bernapas sendiri, menuju ruang yang lebih luas dengan lebih banyak oksigen untuk menyinarinya.

 _seungyoun tahu sejak lama sejin tidak menyukainya kembali, karena_ …

dua detik kemudian, seungyoun memuntahkan kentalnya darah, dan lembar-lembar kesat dengan bentuk yang seragam. warnanya beragam—merah muda menuju biru, kuning muda, ungu muda yang ternodai bercak merah tua tanpa harum yang menyertai. setelah desakan itu reda dan seungyoun dapat bernapas lebih lega walau tak sepenuhnya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum pedih sementara menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya pada lantai apartemen, lemas tak terkira.

kelopak-kelopak gloriosa lily yang berbalut darah menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang seungyoun lihat sebelum ia menutup mata, kalah oleh lelah.


End file.
